Currently, portable communication devices that provide for exchanging electronic messages between users utilize a mobile wireless communication network, such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network. This channel of communication is relatively narrowband but short electronic pages are not bandwidth intensive. However, the coverage area may be somewhat limited or hindered by obstructions. Furthermore, each message sent or received by a portable device operating on this mobile wireless communication network may be subject to a separate fee imposed by the carrier service.
Alternative wireless networks, including fixed wireless networks such as Wi-Fi are becoming increasingly available both in and out of areas served by the mobile wireless communication networks. This is especially true on campuses where there are many Wi-Fi access points providing a large coverage area including indoor and outdoor locations. While in some cases such fixed wireless networks may require a subscription before a user obtains access, once connected users may send and receive electronic messages including emails and instant messages without incurring a per message charge.
Often, individuals desiring to send an electronic message via a portable device that utilizes the mobile wireless network are in range of a fixed wireless network. These individuals may be out of range of the mobile wireless network, such as when in a building, and are thereby prevented from sending and receiving electronic messages. Even when in range of both the mobile and fixed wireless networks, the user may send and receive messages through the mobile wireless network and thereby accrue additional service fees, while the other user involved in the messages may also be in range of a fixed wireless network but is also exchanging the messages through the mobile wireless network and also accruing additional service fees.